dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jumper (3.5e Class)
Favor A great class, keeping its damage high while being the epitome of a mobile striker. This one gets my thumbs up. --Ghostwheel 07:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Casper, when you get around to it can you officialize this? -- Jota 21:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Bah. Bah, I say. --Ghostwheel 22:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Possible New Ability Idea That Level 17 bugs me. So, I was thinking earlier, and like, BAM!, idea. So, I'm gonna type it out here as a half-assed attempt to get my point across: Immediate Fallback Jump (Ex): You like, can take an immediate action to Jump 10 feet, but totally lose your Dex bonus to AC until the end of your next turn, n'stuff. It's probably a pretty cheap ability (as if you were attacked, you could just be like, "oh, immediate jump 10 feet sucka!" and thus dominate in one-on-one battles -or- if the wizard was all "get out of the damn cone of effect!" you could jump out of there lickety split). Any thoughts about this, anyone? --Ganteka Future 03:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Quick thoughts, not favoring or condemning the ability, just observations: :First, that would be reusing something that Rith has already used, although that's not to say there's anything fundamentally wrong with it in that regard. :Second, at 10 feet there will still be things that can reach you even after the jump, so it isn't that powerful. :Third, if the immediate action has to count as part of your next round (assuming you Jumped in your previous round), then you lose the ability to use Jump as an offensive weapon in the next round when it actually is your turn. :Basically as long as the distance is relatively small I'm not convinced it is that cheap, but I'm tired and sick and I'm sure I've probably missed an angle of exploitation or two. -- Jota 06:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, first off, awesome enthusiasm, that put a big smile on my face, I have to admit, I liked it. Though, looking at what you got there, this ability is kind of, fragile, for level 17, since, as Jota pointed out, 10 feet isn't much, especially at that level, and then you find yourself unable to jump the next round, and that you're suddenly a more easy target to hit (though, that part is prevented with Unnatural Dodge, but that's a moot point). So, yeah, not perfect, but, it has an interesting idea behind it, I mean, I've used the idea before, after all. Having said that, I've been doing some brainstorming of my own, and I think I might have an ability that would be good for this instance: ::Liquid Motion (Ex): You may move through occupied spaces as though they were unoccupied, etc. etc. lots and lots of answers to questions like "well, can I end my turn in a space occupied by someone else?" :P ::I've got a couple of others in my head, but they're unformed currently. Any comments on this? → Rith (talk) 19:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, yeah, this leaves me with some questions on that one, Rith. First off, does that mean like, any space, friend or foe? So like, as a Jumper, I could run through a bevy of devils without problem to get to the back of them and attack an orb on a pillar or whatever (so, it ends up being like a pseudo-jump of sorts). What about stuff like Gelatinous Cubes? :::As for the "Immediate Fallback Jump", where do you use this idea at? Also, I suppose I should explain the intent of the ability as well as why I thought it might warrant a drawback. Yeah, as an immediate action, it would take the place of his Jump for the next round, though, he would still be able to move and act as normal, and if his target were 10 feet away, he could still charge in and attack. The penalty to AC only comes into play from multiple opponents attacking him on one round. So, for example, a burley charger type leaps at the Jumper and attacks, the Jumper immediate action jumps back 10 feet. The burley charger just wasted his turn, doing nothing (that's a huge benefit to the Jumper there). Or heck, he could Jump behind the guy and then flank his opponent with a teammate when his teammate comes up in initiative. It's a great ability for tactics, but yeah, it's damn powerful. The drawback of AC penalty isn't probably necessary, but, any ability that's usable as an immediate action that basically is "no, I don't die or take damage, no need to roll a save and position myself on the battlefield" is probably better off to use than just getting additional movement in a round (especially when you want to be engaged in melee anyhow, and you could use your Quick Step to get your Nimble Strike in. Anyways, just some thoughts on that. Anyone else have any thoughts on that as well? --Ganteka Future 21:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah, I still need to hammer out the specifics of it, not entirely sure if I'll even have the movement provoke AoO's or not, may need some further tweaking to make it fun. But as for the gelatinous cube thing, it could be flavored however, I mean, it's up to the player, really, I think I could whip up a quick justification for it, personally. ::::Oh, I'm using it in my WIP martial discipline, and on a couple of other classes. Though, seriously, taking a move action as an immediate/swift action is not an uncommon thing, I mean, there are even WotC things that use that sort of thing in them. A few magic items, a ToB manuever, it's all over the place freaking place. But, to respond to your question, I'd put a 10 foot teleport as an immediate action at about 9th level or so, since, before that, it'd be a bit unfair, but, after about 4 levels more, you're not gonna be able to escape with just 10 feet of movement, seeing as things after that point are either not going to be medium, are going to be casting spells that have ranges more than 500 feet, or, there are going to be a lot of them (Example: EL 14 encounter could potentially be 64 thoqqua's, 10 feet aint gonna help you there). I mean, yeah, the ability is good, but, in higher levels, the creaturs peel away, and you need more than 10 feet to make any difference. → Rith (talk) 22:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Non-muscle Muscle Memory Fluff-wise, why should Muscle Memory work on non-physical skills? Shouldn't it work on just Str/Dex/Con skills? I'm not seeing how muscle memory could weave into, say, a charisma skill. Aelaris 20:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC)